The primary objective of the Monoclonal Antibody CMV Retinitis Trial is to compare the safety and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody (MSL 109) plus active primary treatment versus matched placebo plus active primary treatment, for both newly diagnosed and relapsed CMV retinitis patients with AIDS.